BatterXElsen - Drabbles About A Purifier and His Friends
by Chicken-Wings93
Summary: A collection of one shots I decided to write about. They are mostly drabbles, none of them have anything too romantic or sexual. If that isn't interesting, then the first one is sort of what happens after the Batter kills Dedan. Elsen OCs welcome.


BatterXElsen

* * *

"Hhhhhnnn...", the usual moan of the Elsen shivered. A man dressed up as a baseball player with a belt on his side saved him from a scolding from Dedan.

"What are you doing here?", the man muttered.

"I-i-I was being reprimanded...", he replied, another shiver rolling through his spine.

"By that sad excuse of a creature?"

The Elsen looked up. He gasped. It must have been the rumored Batter, known for his mission to purify the world.

"Y-yeah..."

Then there was a moment of silence. The Batter was pacing around a lot, reacting like he would with an argument on the phone. Difference is, he didn't speak a word. The Elsen observed him. He guessed he was just pondering. But then...

"The Player wants me to get you out of here."

"H-Huh?", the Elsen gasped.

"She just does, okay?!"

The Elsen was in shock. He didn't know who 'the Player' was. This was new information about the Batter. It seems he is being directed by 'the Player'. 'The Player' is confirmed female. This was more information he learned about the Batter than any other Elsen.

"Come along now... I'm sorry for being rough...", the Batter then sighed.

The Elsen slowly followed.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry abo-"

The Elsen was carried by the Batter.

"H-hey! What are you doing?! I'm supposed to..."

"The Player told me to carry you."

"O-o-Oh... Okay..."

Soon, they were out of the door. The Elsen gasped. Surprisingly, there was sunshine.

"But it was raining when I entered here!"

"Clouds always move around a lot.", the Batter reminded him.

"Let's go somewhere...", the Elsen then said.

"Where?"

"Anywhere! Somewhere to get away!", the Elsen muttered. He gasped. Suddenly he was tensing up... no, he was burning up, smoke pouring out of his every orifice in his face.

"You need to be purified?", the Batter muttered.

"I... I'm not like them! I-i-I swear! J-Just help me!", the Elsen sobbed.

The Elsen didn't want to become a spectre. He was turning because he got excited... A little too excited.

"Here...", the Batter sighed. Then he found his bat. He let the Elsen hold it.

"What is this for?", the Elsen shrieked scared.

"The bat can help purify you...", the Batter replied non chalantly.

"What about you?", the Elsen asked.

"Alright. Let me teach you something...", the Batter mumbled under his breath as his hands touched the Elsen's.

"Is this about purifying, sir?", the Elsen asked.

"Yes... But it could be for other things as well...", the Batter replied, "The Player felt concerned for you."

Then he showed the Elsen how he swung the bat against what looked like his shadow, actually a giant monster. The Elsen shrieked in horror, but it seems with the help of a floating ring that showed up in front of the Batter, he was able to aim and kill it.

The Batter then slammed the Elsen against a wall.

"S-s-Sir?!"

The purifying stung him a little bit. But he knew he was feeling much better.

"Don't you dare move from that spot for a minute...", the Batter hissed, "...If you do, it won't work..."

The Elsen nodded fearfully and with little to no hesitation.

Then the Batter left him there for a bit. The Elsen looked at the shadow he had. It was now normal again. He sighed. His breath finally was normal. He looked around. He finally noticed how normal everything was. The sky is a bright blue color. The grass green. Colors weren't so mono-tone now. He gasped in awe. He never saw anything so colorful in this zone for a long while...

"I'm back...", the Batter then announced.

"Oh!", the Elsen muttered as if he was spacing out.

"I know not all Elsens are defenseless. But you seemed to need some help fighting your own demons.", the Batter laughed faintly.

"Can I have some sugar, please?", the Elsen asked.

"Sure... Let me see if I can find any. Come with me if you want to live, though.", the Batter said. He tugged the Elsen's hand to get him to move upward.

They started moving. They then entered a train.

"Where to?", another Elsen asked smiling faintly.

"The exit out of this zone.", the Batter huskily muttered.

"Alright.", he smiled.

Soon the locomotives were in motion. The Elsen smiled as he started to eat a warm cake covered in sugar with gooey caramel in the center.

The Elsen turned. It seemed the Batter was deep in thought on something very sinister.

"Do you want a piece?", the Elsen asked.

The Batter grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to him.

"No... The Player and I were discussing some things. She wants me to partner up with you for some reason.", the Batter huffed. He seemed pretty heated.

There was that feeling of excitement again. The Elsen tried to keep calm. Though, this time smoke wasn't gushing out of his face.

"What's your name, whelp?", the Batter asked.

"...", the Elsen remained silent.

"I see... Well, then. Since you refuse to be called by any name... Maybe you'll just be called 'Elsen'... the town we are about to enter in to enter a new zone.", the Batter smiled.

"H-h-It's Neat... M-my name is Neat.", the Elsen replied.

"'Neat'? Interesting name."

"I had no idea Mr. Dedan was a spectre as well..."

"He wasn't a spectre. He was just impure. There is a difference, 'Neat'.", the Batter replied.

"Why was that?"

The Batter looked back at Neat, who was in his arms at the moment trying to finish his cake.

"Why was that you killed him?"

"He was corrupt. A tyrant like him deserves no mercy.", the Batter replied.

"And now you are going to another zone to slay all the other impures and spectres?", Neat asked.

"Yes."

"Please don't take me with you...", Neat shivered, "...I like where I live. Mr. Dedan needs to be cleaned up, right away!"

"You almost turned into a spectre! How am I supposed to trust you under no supervision?!", the Batter roared.

"B-but...", Neat started to cry, "I-I'm scared!"

Neat noticed how he didn't heat up even then. Was it because of the bat that the Batter was letting him hold? Or was it something else entirely?

"I'll protect you... Don't worry...", the Batter groaned.

"Promise?", Neat asked.

"Promise.", the Batter grumbled.

Neat smiled as he hugged the Batter. The Elsen doesn't know how inhuman he really was. But it seemed the Batter understood he needed help coping with the fact he is seeing a lot more color in his world than the average Elsen should. It is not a good sign. He thought the sugar would help. That's when he realized his tie color was different. It was black before, but now it was a rainbow.

"This is embarrassing! I need a black tie immediately!", Neat shrieked.

"Why? What's the difference?", the Batter asked.

"It's different! It's very different! I will not be welcome like this! Please! Paint it black! Get me a new tie! Do something! It's very embarrassing!", Neat cried.

"A rainbow tie isn't going to make you alienated, is it?", the Batter asked.

"You don't understand... Nobody is going to accept me in this.", Neat sobbed.

"Don't worry about it. We'll paint it black.", the Batter replied.

"Are you sure it'll be okay?"

"I'll make sure of it...", the Batter growled under his breath.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED?

* * *

This is my first OFF! fan fiction. I may just make it a series of drabbles with random OC Elsens with the Batter. I'm not a fan of Batterie or DedanXElsen. So I started to write this. If you don't like it, please tell me.


End file.
